


All the past died yesterday

by levisbridejulia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessmen, Childhood Friends, F/M, Forbidden Love, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexual Content, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisbridejulia/pseuds/levisbridejulia
Summary: There’s no mistake...it’s him! There in the crowd. He’s gazing at me with those gray familiar but forgotten eyes. Will i be able to reach him?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi - Relationship, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Actors/Actresses RPFs





	1. fading

The haziness of the rain was conquering that long lost day. Trying to forget has done me no good. It’s like i could smell the scent in that faded memory... As always , I was helping miss Rosewood wash the dishes after breakfast and we had quite some work to do. Those kids know how to make a mess every time. It was only until noon that we have received the news. A new kid was coming, well maybe not a kid as he was 14, a few months older than me. Unless he’s a quite handsome fellow, he won’t get adopted at that age. I know that because I’ve lost all my hopes. Here, at Saint Marry orphanage, those above the age of 13 are bound to stay here forever. “Y/n , y/n, y/n!!” a loud scream broke my pace. The sound woke me up from my stream of silences thoughts. “ Yes Eren, what happened so sudden?” “Have you heard about the new kid?! He’s even older than you” Of course Mikasa and Armin showed up, they always follow Eren around. I can’t lie though, the group was my favorite. Three seven-year-old kids, always hanging out together. I’ve always thought that forming such a close relationship with someone in the orphanage might be a bad idea. Let’s hope they will never get parted from each other.. “Yes Eren, it’s true but when he gets here, let him have his space, he’s been trough a lot you know..” “Did his parents die too?” Armin asked with a shaky voice..poor kid,you thought. “Yes and miss Rosewood told me that he won’t socialize that easily” “And what does that mean?” Eren asked with a curious tone in his voice. “I guess we’ll see. Shouldn’t you all go play with the other kids? Go on I have to help the others” “You are a kid too,you know?” “Hush, go already”. They all hurried down the stairs through the courtyard in a second. They were right, I shouldn’t be helping so much but I can’t help it, I’ve been here for 7 years and helping Miss Rosewood and the nuns always kept me at peace. “y/n! Come here please” a soft voice echoed through the kitchen. When i got to the front door I saw a gloomy boy with a deep frown on his face. He looked subnutrite and was wearing a white cloth that was full of dirt. His face was as pale as his cloth and his hair long and messy. To be honest, he kinda scared me, it looked like he was on the verge of dying. Next to him was a fat man that looked like he desperately wanted to leave as soon as possible. “I want you to know we will take very good care of the boy” miss Rosewood said and I nodded, backing her up. “I don’t care what you do to him, I just don’t want him in my brothel anymore” he snapped out and left without even saying goodbye. I was shocked, I knew enough about brothels to say that the boy must be at least traumatized. After the man left in a hurry, miss Rosewood ran after him with the papers that needed to be signed. The boy stood there, in front of the door, not caring about the rain pouring down him. His eyes were empty as he looked up to see me.When i saw them, a node formed that my stomach and all I felt was mercy towards him. I pulled him inside and as I grasped his arm, I only felt a skinny bone and I immediately let go. “ Let's get you something to eat. Follow me” I marched towards the kitchen and he followed me down there. I knew it was only pure luck that the others didn’t notice him, I hoped they wouldn’t bully him. I gave him some of the leftovers from the afternoon meal. He didn’t have any manners, eating like there’s no tomorrow but that was to be expected. After he finished, he didn’t say a word hut I knew what he needed so I gave him another full dish. He looked at me with shining eyes like what was happening was a miracle. He starred at me for about three seconds before digging in the food again. Miss Rosewood entered the kitchen all wet and tired, she probably fought with the man. “Good. You gave him food. Thank you, now leave him to me” I didn’t see him again until the next morning. I thought about the whole thing all night, the way his eyes met mine, the shaky feeling I got and all. But the next day, I was shocked as I saw him at the breakfast table. He was a completely different person. He was still skinny and pale with the jaw bones sticking out but he was no longer dirty, he had new clothes and his hair was shorter with an undercut and curtain bangs. He almost looked as normal as the other kids. Looking at him, I’ve noticed he isn’t that bad looking. If he was lucky, maybe he would get adopted He sat at the furthest place on the table and no other kid was next to him. I sat down next to him, and ignored the stares the other kids gave us as I poured myself some porridge. He hasn’t even touched the food, almost as he was waiting for permission. “you can eat” I said looking at him. He gave me a short look, nodded and poured himself a full plate. “ I’m y/n by the way” i said after we finished eating. A long silence came after and I started to panic that maybe he cannot talk,but my worries were cut as he said only one word : “Levi” He spent the next following days under the tree in the corner of the courtyard. The others bugged him for about 2 hours then gave up on him. But that wasn’t the case with Eren. I knew he could be a bother sometimes but I and the others barred with him. It was about noon when Eren went for the sixth time today to the tree where levi was reading peacefully a book from the library I showed him yesterday. This time, after bugging him for a few minutes, Levi didn’t hesitate to kick him right in the stomach. Mikasa and Armin quickly barged in and saved Eren from a stream of kicks. I ran out there just to see Levi going back to reading his book. “You can’t just do that. He is just a child you know. You should be kind and at least try to socialize” “He’s just an annoying brat. And I did socialize, I told you my name” I blinked confused. Is that what he thinks socializing is? “ You should know that you can get kicked out from here” He gave me a shocked look, eyes following me as I left holding Eren by his hand. That was a lie, miss Rosewood would never kick anyone but I thought that might scare him. As expected, miss Rosewood gave him an hour long speech and punished him by not letting him eat dinner tonight. He must have been upset and I noticed how he was more concerned with this than I expected. Not only did he not eat dinner but he hasn’t left the boys room till the next afternoon. I got worried so I grabbed some food and a book and got up into the room. Thankfully, he was alone. He was by the window, leaning on the wall and watching the kids play outside. I placed the food and the book on the nightstand next to his bed and walked towards him. He didn’t even bother to spare me a look. I leaned on the wall opposite to him looking straight into his eyes. “What did she say?” I managed to say out loud even though I wanted to ask him so many things. After the usual long silence he sighed and said: “ She said I have to make a friend” After a short pause he added: “ like that matters” “It does” I said “ and kicking the other children doesn’t help” He didn’t reply. He didn’t even looked at me and continued to stare trough the window. It took a long time and thinking till I broke the silence and said: “ I can be your friend”. My words shocked me as much as him. I wasn’t one to open up but giving his cold behavior, I must be the one to say it. He finally looked at me and I noticed his dark circles. Has he been crying? “No thanks” he spit out quickly. How dare he?! Fine. We’ll do this the hard way. “ Good. Now eat” I left shortly after that leaving him alone with his thoughts. That night, at dinner he brought the empty plate with him. When he got down the dining room got all quiet and everyone stared at him. He marched down to Eren with a cold gaze and I noticed Eren getting more scared with every step he made. I was about to step in when Levi stopped and held out his hand like he was waiting for a hand shake. Eren was confused at first , not knowing what to do. As his eyes met mine, I gave him a motherly encouraging look. Levi noticed but didn’t care as the little boy shook his hand. No one ever talked about that but we all knew it took Levi a lot to do it . Everyone respected him since then. On my side, I knew we would eventually be good friends. ~ 2 years later ~ “No way, that’s mine!” I shouted looking straight at the book. “You’ve already read it. Twice. I want to know what it is.” he responded in a sassy way. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you your romance book back” he added grinning wickedly. I blushed looking in the other way. So he knew.. “Pride and Prejudice is not a book for boys. You won’t get it anyway” I murmured nervously. “We’ll see about that” Levi replied with confidence. We were both under tree, sitting back to back with two different books in our hands, not bothering to talk to disturb each other. I closed my book and looked at him. It has been quite some time since he came here.He changed. He was no longer that anorexic boy who stood by the door in the rain that day. I would be lying if I didn’t say he had quite a glow up. His eyes god sharper and the look he had always gave him a mature vibe. I’ve changed too my h/c hair grew long enough to cover my chest which also got a lot more visible. We were both certain that as old as we were, the chances of us getting adopted were close to zero, but we didn’t bother with it as we accepted our fate. We made plans for after we got out. Even though he wasn’t much of a dreamer, i knew he wanted to go to college and I for one, wanted to go to acting school- a stupid dream I’ve always had. Eren and Mikasa both got adopted by the same family and Armin was adopted only a month ago by some old relative of theirs. I was happy to know that those three will always be together even though they left me behind. Actually most kids from back then got adopted. Even though more kids were brought in everyday, I felt like it was just me and Levi left here. And that will never change, it was me and him who will always be together. What a foolish thing to think. “Oi brat, what are you thinking about?” “What? Oh, nothing. It's getting pretty late for us isn’t it?” He nodded, understanding what I was talking about. Maybe that was for better. I looked straight into his worried eyes, getting lost in their light shade of grey. “Levi” sister Mary yelled breaking our silence. “Come here, you have a visitor” His eyes widen in shock as he stood there looking confused at her. My heart was beating faster than it ever did. It can’t happen, no it’s not true. He won’t leave me. Ever. I was breaking but all I managed to say was: “Well don’t just sit there.Go!” He gave me a frustrated look and soon after he got up and left. I followed him shortly after into the large hallway. Miss Rosewood was there talking to a man with a cowboy looking hat. From what I’ve heard, he was Levi’s lost uncle and he’s been searching for him for a year now after he found out that his dead sister had a child. Now that he did found him , he wanted to give him a “proper” education. I didn’t know what that meant but it didn’t sound good. “I don’t want to go with you” Levi said in a soft voice and I could sense his fear in it. “What? Nonsense. Of course you do.” said miss Rosewood. “Is there something keeping you behind boy?” the man asked. Levi didn’t respond but looked straight to the door up to where I was hiding. “I see” the man said giving a short laugh “teenage love” I blushed furiously and I’ve noticed Levi’s cheeks turning into a light shade of pink. That can’t be true! Is it? “Well that’s one more reason to leave, sorry girl” he said looking at me “ you don’t want any more babies out here do you sister Rosewood?” She let out a tense laugh, not knowing how to answer. “Well if that it’s settled come boy,we’re leaving”. He grabbed Levi’s arm and headed towards the door. “No..I-“ he stuttered as he walked past me but it was too late. “Go” i said in a soft voice, holding back my tears. I could see the frustration forming on his face. I didn’t want him to leave, I wanted to run after him and beg him to stay. But I didn’t. This was the best thing. For him.


	2. Pride and Prejudice

The street noises rang trough the big city as hundreds of people were walking down 5th Avenue.  
Most of them were talking loudly with phones in their hands. Everybody seemed to be caught in their own small world, creating a universe of theirs, totally different from the one that the person next to them had.  
In the middle of the long line of cars you could spot a black limousine, nothing unusual for the city.  
As much as he wanted to enjoy the view and the city, Levi was stressed to a maximum level, his plane living in less than 30 minutes. The driver wasn’t helping either, drinking his coffee like it was just a normal day. He couldn’t bare it anymore. The annoying sound of the driver sipping his coffee. The bad music on the radio. The shouting of some driver that was heard every two minutes. The noisy, never-ending crowd. He felt like he was suffocating.  
“Fuck this” he growled as he stepped out of the car, the driver yelling after him and all the other cars horning at the same time.  
He got to the alleyway and started walking towards down the street.He knew it was useless trying to get to the airport by foot now that the plane was about to set off. The headache that just formed in his head won’t go down without an aspirin and some good black tea.  
First things first he needed to sort things out. He was expected all the way to London and he knew Anna will be disappointed when he won’t be at the Heathrow Airport by 5 a.m tomorrow. He took out his phone and dialed the first number. Not after 3 seconds, a soft voice was heard.  
“Hello sir, what can I do for you?”  
“When is the next flight to London?” he asked in a cold voice.  
“Just a sec...it seems like they’re having a delay sir, the next flight is only tomorrow afternoon”  
“Great” he mumbled. “Well make me a reservation at the Plaza for tonight and tell Jack postpone the meeting and...call Anna”  
“But sir the last time I-“  
The line was cut long before the assistant got to finished her sentence. Something caught his precious attention. It was an advertisement for a theater play three blocks away. He was not much into acting but a familiar face suddenly made him interested. Could it be? he thought in silence.  
It was her dream after all..  
He sat there for a long time, dozens of people passing near him. What if it was true?  
At last, he decided to check it out since he didn’t had plans for the rest of the day. Maybe there was a positive chance he’ll see you there. 

You marched down on the stage, impersonating the character you’ve admired since you childhood: Elizabeth Bennet.Tom, your coworker was playing Mister Darcy and Lucy was Jane. It all went according to the script and the audience watched the story intertwining, only letting out small laughs and collective grasps to the interesting scenes.  
And here it comes- your favorite scene.It was the first proposal, usually this was what the audience was waiting for. Tom marched on the stage, looking directly into your eyes as he held his speech.  
“In vain I have struggled. It will not do! My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. In declaring myself thus I'm fully aware that I will be going expressly against the wishes of my family, my friends, and, I hardly need add, my own better judgement. And I beg you, most fervently, to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife.“  
After that there was a deep silence, as he was waiting for my response. I knew exactly what I had to do.

“In such cases as these, I believe the established mode is to express a sense of obligation.” you grasped out with a calm tone. “ But I cannot. I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I'm sorry to cause pain to anyone, but it was most unconsciously done, and, I hope, will be of short duration.” you said, mouthing the words carefully, focusing on the words that expressed the feelings better.  
As the play went on you noticed something or someone into the crowd.  
Could it be?  
You took a moment to look down at him as Tom played his part. There’s no mistake...it’s him! There in the crowd! He’s gazing at me with those gray familiar but forgotten eyes. You must keep yourself focused, maybe it’s not him. But if it is, will I be able to reach him?  
Suddenly it felt like the show was never ending, like you had to take a break and focus on your thoughts. But you couldn’t. He was there.Piercing you with his gaze like he was the only person in the whole theater. After a few minutes off stage when a scene you aren’t in played on, you managed to sort trough your own thoughts and regain your calm and posture.  
After the play ended, a massive sound of applause echoed trough the amphitheater. It was your moment and you owned it. You’ve received flowers, shaked hands and finally got backstage. It was 9 p.m already. How the time passed. Then it hit you, you’ve forced yourself to forget about his presence until you actually did. Was he still out there or did he leave? A wave of sadness conquered your mind.  
He couldn’t have. He wouldn’t leave without saying hello. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it really wasn’t him. You were about to walk back on the stage to check if it was true when a loud knock was heard on the door. The first person who entered was Adam as he announced: “You have a visitor”.  
You nodded and told him to let him in. You took a deep breath and stared in the mirror, not having the strength to turn to the door and face him directly. You watched him enter trough the mirror.  
A long silence came as you finally turned around and faced him. He has changed, so much so you see him as a whole different person. He grew a bit taller, but you were still shorter than him. He had a different expression, his childish grin now transformed in an angry, almost cold look imprinted on his face. He looked much more muscular, his tight suit contouring his bulky biceps.  
His presence was different, he always has been an intimidating person but now, standing there in his tidy black suit with a suitcase inspired much more authority. But the things that haven’t changed were his eyes- sharp as ever, the ones you recognized in the crowd and,of course, his undercut.

You both stared into each other’s eyes until the silence became too deep and almost irritating. 

“Well, are you just going to sit there and say  
nothing?” you said as you noticed that he didn’t want to be the first one who speaks.  
It was like his words have woken him up from a daydream and, as he finally opened his mouth to say something shivers ran down your spine.  
“Your acting was really good” he said eventually, his words leaving you wishing for more.  
Is that all he can come up with after 10 whole years?  
“Thank you..” you said in a soft voice, analyzing his expression.  
You knew he was not much of a talker, especially when he didn’t knew the person. And you feel like you don’t know each other...not anymore.  
You are just two strangers with some memories staring at each other in the dressing room of a small theater in Manhattan.  
But for the sake of those memories you must hold on to each other, you must push on and open the key to his mind, that’s what you did back then too..  
“I’m hungry” you said with a playful voice “have you got any plans?”  
“No” he answered shortly, not hesitating a bit.  
He’s been waiting for this ever since he left the orphanage. He imagined how meeting you would be after all those years. He thought he’ll see you somewhere else, maybe back there- in the town where Saint Marry was and will always be. He never imagined you being here, in New York. The moment he saw you on the stage he got chills all over his body. He never allowed his emotions to take control- it was a sign of weakness but that’s how he felt. Weak. Weak against that gorgeous silhouette of yours that was dominating the scene with confidence and talent. He wanted to leave, to run away from his past but here he was, backstage with you, admiring your beautiful features close up. He wanted to talk to you, to catch up with you but it was as if he froze and wouldn’t find his words.  
The moment you offered him an opening he took it so here he was, walking behind you down the street to the restaurant you wanted to go to. he watched your beautiful h/c hair traveling all the way down to your stomach. You were wearing a long brown skirt and a beautiful white top with a small brown purse hanging down your shoulder. Your outfit was totally opposite from his,reflecting your care free way and giving him indie summer vibes.

The moment you got into the small italian restaurant a fresh bread smell enchanted your nostrils. You were used to this as you came here more often then you should’ve. You sat down at a table and Levi followed you as he sat on the opposite side. It didn’t take long enough for Patrizia to come and greet you.  
“Aah bambina mia!! How was the show?! Ooh and who is that handsome fellow?” her loud voice wih a strong italian accent echoed trough the restaurant.  
“This is Levi and he is an old friend of mine” you said as he stopped from analyzing the local and looked at you.  
“ A friend,ah?Giovanni come here!!Pronto!” she yelled still looking straight at Levi.  
Quickly the door to the kitchen snapped open and and old fat man entered yelling back with a spoon in his hand.  
“Aa Patrizia leave me work already” he said but the moment he locked eyes with you he changed his expression. “Ciao Bella y/n” he snapped “and who is this ragazzo?”  
Patrizia quickly answered in my behalf something in italian that I could barely understand. From Levi’s look he was confused as well. When he locked eyes with me he gave me an ironic smirk. He thought this was funny! I couldn’t help it but laugh. Patrizia, who was fighting in italian with her husband noticed and smiled at us. She hushed her husband away  
“Hahaha. Now my dear do you want the usual?” she asked looking at both of us.  
“Bolognese pasta ” I whispered to Levi who nodded silently.  
“Yes.Two” he said with a calm voice.  
Patrizia took another moment to analyze both of us then left in a hurry.  
“So...what have you been up to” I said.  
“Well, I run a small company” he answered. I couldn’t help but notice how he was much less tense than back in the theater.  
“Yea right like that international business is small” I laughed it off. “ Do you like it?”  
“It has it’s turns but I have to run it, after all that’s why Kenny adopted me back then”  
“How was he?” you asked a bit scared “you know...Kenny”  
“Well not much of a father figure but he was reather alright”  
You’ve noticed his elegant tone, completely opposite from yours and felt embarrassed for the first time that you brought a millionaire into a cheap italian restaurant.  
After the food came and you ate most of it talking about his business and the market, he finally was the one who asked a question: “ What about you...did you?”  
“No” you cut him shortly. You knew what this was about and you wanted to clear it out as soon as possible. No, you didn’t get adopted.  
“After I turned 18, Miss Rosewood hooked me up with an old friend of hers that lived here and got me a place to live in. She said it was a thank you for all those years of helping. I’ve worked hard to finish my acting school and here I am ” you paused after a long speech.  
“And you don’t want...more? You could act in movies” he said with a serious this time like he was concerned.  
“No. I have been offered many roles but I denied them all. I love acting on the scene, not in front of a screen. I am part of a small theater community and occasionally I get bigger roles but that’s it and I’m happy with it.”  
Another moment of silence came as you both ate your food.  
“Good. I’m happy for you” he said with a softer voice.  
You looked at him with curious eyes. You wanted to ask him since you first saw him but now it seemed like the best time to do it.  
“What’s her name” you asked looking at the food  
“What?”he snapped back.  
This time you faced him and noticed the way he stopped eating and looked directly at you.  
“Your wife” you exhaled. It took you a lot to say it. It hurt you but is was expected of him, after all he’s 26 already.  
“You mean my fiancé?” That word took a weight of you chest. So he’s not married.  
“How did you know?” he asked interrupting your thoughts. “Do you read the tabloids?”  
“No. I noticed the way you took your ring off as you entered the room back at the theater. You know, you had a mirror behind you.  
He smirked, he was intrigued, you could see that by his eyes.  
“You never miss anything. No kid could ever steal the some candy and get past you back then.”  
You both chuckled and as the silence set in he added: “Her name is Anna”.  
You nodded. She had a beautiful name. I bet she is beautiful too. Am I jealous? No, I can’t be I also have-  
“Do you also...you know..have someone” he struggled to find his words.  
“I do” you murmured “ but I can’t tell you his name”  
He looked confused. He wanted to ask you more about this but was interrupted by Patrizia who came with two beers and a large smile directed at Levi. She then turned around to face you and announced: “ I like this one more” making you snap your eyes wide in shock and cheeks turning into a light shade of pink. She was satisfied enough with your reaction and left afterwards, grinning wickedly.  
“Hm” Levi smirked taking a sip from his bear. “I like this place and it’s seems like they like me too” he said pointing at the kitchen door where Patrizia and Giovanni were staring at you.  
As you looked at them the door closed and the two disappeared from your sight.  
Levi chuckled as he saw your embarrassed gaze and you couldn’t help but blush more  
“ Oi stop it” you said snapping his arm.  
But you were smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic and I must say that I’m not from an English speaking country so if I made mistakes,sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave comments!🥰


End file.
